epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/Dexter's and Tbone's 1-off Character Rap Battle - Superman (tbone) vs Batman (Dexter)
Hello, it's Dexter Maximus here for a special, one-off rap battle, inspired by Nick's tourney. On chat this very day, we decided our characters, and it turned out to be a superhero v superhero battle, so, enough about that, let's begin! Tbone as Superman Dexter as Batman --- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Batman! VS! Superman!!! BEGIN Batman- I'm Batman, and I'm worthy of the superhero throne I'm whupping villain ass with Robin, yet you're alone I'm known all around the world, I'm global, trick. Your movies want to make me fucking sick I'm Bruce Wayne, bitch, just go and ask Bane! Who, by the way, is more glamorous than Lois Lane I'm spitting raps, harder than solid steel nails Your spitting raps, bad as your movies, all fails! Your hair, what's up there then, I don't even know You're an amateur hero, Batman's the pro I'm a bat, and I'm back, and I'm rich, you're poor! I'll swing a punch, you're down, taste fucking floor! I'll let you have your go now, but you better hope to God That my rebuttal doesn't blow you as hard as General Zod Superman- It's about time you meet your destiny, but essentially just consider it your penalty You claim you're fearless, but you're too much of a pussy to reveal your identity! I'm a champion! Bitch, I could defeat the whole Justice League myself And if it wasn't for your wealth, you'd be garbage put on the shelf Your greatest enemy is just a clown that's mentally insane And your boy Robin is gay, just like you, Bruce Wayne! Use any of your machines, I won't feel pain I'm the most popular superhero, everybody knows my name! When I look at you, I see nothing, you're so transparent! And when you're done with me, you'll be in the same place as your parents! It's Clark Kent in the building with his freakin' x-ray vision I'm so oped but at least I win with dignity and precision Batman & Robin was the worst movie I've ever seen! And I don't kill my enemies because I'm not always mean! Batman- Let me just show you the mistakes in your verse The first one, you shall not win, you shall pay, get ya purse I do reveal my identity, it's Bruce Wayne, you dumbshit dipbag So now go to some gay prostitute and force him for a shag You are in the Justice League, do the research on your life Get lost, get screwed, stick your imaginary dick in your imaginary wife It's not my fault The Joker's insane, as fucked-up as yourself And I'll grab you, hammer you, slap you and put YOU on the shelf! Robin is not gay, he is a sophisticated superhero sidekick Get your own sidekick, Mr Slick Kick, Suck Clark's Dick Robin- Listen to the man, motherfucker, and maybe you'll learn a lesson When you bought your massive pants you put 4 countries in recession I'll slap chop ya, call me Vince, cause I'll make you an Offer you can't refuse Don't try to rap against the Black Bat MC and Me, you know you'll lose! Superman- I'm a news reporter and I'm here to report the news Bane broke your back and I will do the same soon Although I need the sun I could still beat you on the moon This will be it bitch, call me Doctor Doom Your best villian is a pedophilic chump who's mentally insane None of your villains have superpowers anyway, you think fighting is a game It took you three movies just to finally die You're just a useless bitch who's living his life as a lie. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *laser blasts and a swoop of air* RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! Who Won? Batman ft. Robin (Dexter) Superman (Tbone) Category:Blog posts